


Endings

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan is sick of Phil. So he hires someone to take care of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic depicts Dan as emotionless and uncaring. Phil is killed in this fic. It doesn't get graphic but yeah. Read at your own risk.

The image was burned into Dan’s brain. Blood everywhere. More blood than he thought one person could hold. He’d never seen so much of it in his life. It was on the carpet. On the walls. Everywhere. 

***

Hey Phil, what are you up to? Dan texted. Phil looked over at Dan. 

“Why are you texting me, I’m right here and we’re the only ones here,” Phil said out loud. Dan smiled. 

“I don’t know, just a throwback to the good ole days, I guess,” he said. Phil looked at him with confusion. “You know, they days of six hour Skype calls, endless Twitter chains,” Dan shrugged. “You know. The good ole days.”

“Are you saying that you aren’t happy with where our lives have gone and how we’ve been brought closer together and even live together now?” Dan shrugged. “Obviously I’m happy now,” Dan said. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t sometimes miss the land before adulting.” 

“You’re kind of scaring me right now,” Phil said. “What drugs are you on right now?” Dan smiled. 

“Oh none. I just like thinking about it. About the past. About how our lives are literally a fanfic unfolded.” He shrugged. “I mean, if you really think about it, you know I’m right.” 

“I mean, maybe. But our lives are still pretty great.” Phil put his hand on Dan’s knee. “I would even argue that we’re way better off now than when we were having those six hour Skype calls and long ass Twitter conversations.” 

Dan shrugged. Perhaps this was true. They each had over a million subscribers each. They’d been on two world tours and were trying to figure out what the next step in their career should be. They wanted to try and separate their careers from each other. The Dan and Phil brand had been fun, but Dan was ready to be a little bit more professional about his job. He was getting kind of sick of the Dan and Phil brand. He wasn’t really sure what the separation meant though. Until he realized that he’d never be fully separated from Phil.

Phil had been trying to establish himself as a solo creator, so Dan had left him to it. He didn’t want to step on Phil’s toes or anything. In order to get separate identities, they were going to have to completely detach themselves from each other. And that meant that Dan had decided to secretly go back to uni and get a “real” job while Phil worked on his YouTube career. 

They had both agreed to this. And in a few months, Dan would be getting his turn back on YouTube. But he missed it. He missed the fans. He missed the comments and the likes and watching his subscriber count go up. He missed the thrill of having just posted a video and waiting for the response. But Phil had gotten a little too comfortable. He was acting as if Dan was never going to go back to YouTube. That is why he decided what he did. 

“Oh look at that, I have to go to work now,” Dan lied. He stood up and put his shoes on. He thought about giving Phil a fun little warning about what was to come, but thought better of it. It would be out of character. And Phil already seemed on edge for some reason as it sat. 

He grabbed the coat that he’d been keeping his second cell phone in and he headed out to town. He was going to need a strong alibi for what was about to happen. He’d decided that going out in public where there were plenty of security cameras to prove his innocence was the perfect plan. 

***

The plan was foolproof. He never told the hitman his real name or real connection to Phil. He never even called them with his real phone. The phone he used to call the service wasn’t even in his name. No one would be able to trace him. 

After an hour of making sure he was in public places with cameras, he called the service. 

“Is this Bear Claw?” Dan asked, playing like he had confidence. 

“Depends,” the person on the other end of the line whose voice was clearly disguised said. “Who’s calling?” 

“Kyle Bennett,” Dan said. “Calling about the service for Phil Lester.” He heard an adjustment on the other end of the line. 

“Ah yes. Mr. Fake. Trying to get out of charges for something very illegal. Calling for the assasination of the coworker who beat you out for the promotion.” Bear Claw clicked their tongue. 

“You’re one to talk. When are you going to do it?” Dan asked. “I’m out here waiting for the call that you’ve done it but you haven’t called.” 

“All in good time, Grasshopper,” Bear Claw said. “All in good time. We have our assassin on the way right now.” 

“Good. I want it to be as gruesome of a scene to come home to as you can possibly make it,” Dan said. Bear Claw laughed. 

“We can make that happen.” With that, the other end clicked off. 

Dan went to the grocery store. He wanted to be carrying something when he got home. And Saturday was his day to bring home supper. He grabbed himself a trolley and wandered down the aisles waiting to get that faithful call. He slowly filled his cart. Not too many things so that he would have to make more than one trip out to his car. But not so few that the amount of time that he was going to spend in this store was going to be unbelievable. He circled the entire store a few times, pretending to be lost. His real phone buzzed. It was a text from Phil. 

Someone broke into the apartment. They have ill intentions Dan. I don’t think they want our stuff. I think they want my life. Dan snickered. Phil was absolutely right. I don’t have much time before they find me. I’m hidden in the closet. Dan thought for a moment on the perfect text to send back. Chances are, these texts would be used in court, if the hitman were to get caught, so he had to make it good. 

Phil what are you talking about? Dan pretended to look panicked as he wrote out the text. The cameras needed to see his worry. 

They’re in my room. I love you Dan. I’m going to die. Goodbye. Dan started hyperventilating. This was more for show. Someone came up to him and put their hand on his shoulder. 

“Is everything alright sir?” the person asked. Dan turned. It was a woman. He guessed her to be in her twenties. He shook his head and showed her the texts. She let out a gasp. 

“Oh I am so sorry.” She wrapped her arms around him. Dan let a few tears slip out

as he started rambling about how Phil was his best friend and how he was scared and how he didn’t know what to do. The woman silently hugged him and rubbed her hand on his back. She clearly didn’t know what to say. That was fine by Dan. He now had at least this one witness to his panic. She helped him finish his shopping and even offered to help him pay for his things. He accepted and allowed her to walk him to the Uber that he’d called for. She waved goodbye and he headed to a place not far from where he lived. He was going to walk the long way home. 

In one of the back alleys, his second phone began to ring. He smiled.

“The job is done,” Bear Claw said. Dan smiled. Perfect. 

“And the clean up?” 

“Just enough that we won’t get caught but enough that it shows a struggle,” Bear Claw replied. Dan finished up the transaction with Bear Claw and sent them the money for getting the job done. 

Now it was a bit suspicious if he would show up this close to the murder happening, plus he had to dispose of the second phone. He decided to walk around and throw it in the middle of a street far from their apartment. He stood and watched as car after car after car ran over the phone until it was unfixable and unrecognizable. He checked the time. It’d been thirty minutes since Bear Claw had called. It was time to head home and “discover” that his best friend was dead. 

***

It was instantly clear to him that Phil had probably suffered a lot before he died. There was blood in every room of the apartment. He followed the trail until he found Phil. The assassin had put him in his bed and tucked him in. Dan could have been convinced that he was just sleeping, if it wasn’t for the fact that the blanket was soaked in blood and Phil’s heart was sitting on the bedside table. He looked around the apartment for a few more minutes before kneeling beside Phil, forcing himself to start crying and dial for help. 

“Hi yes, I just got home and my roommate is dead,” Dan rushed through the sentence between tears. 

“Are you sure that he’s dead?” The person on the other end said. 

“There’s so much blood and-” Dan cut himself off and shook his head. “I don’t know what to do. This is horrible. Dan grabbed Phil’s hand. 

The next twenty minutes passed in a blur. He was pulled away from Phil by the medics and the police took him into custody. He was, after all, the main suspect. But they found his alibi was rock solid and couldn’t keep him. They informed him that he would be able to live in the apartment for the duration of the investigation. He decided to get himself a hotel room. The kind officers offered to help him get his clothes and Dan decided to let them do it. He wasn’t sure if he could go back to the scene of the murder and be able to keep the character of someone who’d just lost his best friend. 

***

Months passed without a single suspect coming out of the investigation. They didn’t even have a lead. Who ever had done this was smart. They hadn’t left so much as a hair on the scene that the officers could use to discern who the killer was. With every stroke of the “bad” news Dan pretended like it beat him down even more. 

But he was not helpful. Of course there wasn’t anyone he could think of that could possibly want Phil dead. Phil was the sweetest person on the planet. Killing him would be like killing Mother Theresa. No one else in the closest circle of friends and family could think of anyone either. 

After a year and a half, they closed the investigation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
